Merlock
Merlock is a shapeshifting sorcerer and the main villain of the Disney animated film DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. He appears in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament and the Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Mrlock Tiger.jpg|Transformed into a Cougar|link=Merlock's Transformations|linktext=Merlock Merlock Bug.jpg|Transformed into a Beetle|link=Merlock's Transformations|linktext=Merlock Merlock Rat.jpg|Transformed into a Rat|link=Merlock's Transformations|linktext=Merlock Merlock Eagle form.jpg|Transformed into a Hawk|link=Merlock's Transformations|linktext=Merlock Merlock Vulture.jpg|Transformed into a Vulture|link=Merlock's Transformations|linktext=Merlock Merlock Griffin.jpg|Transformed into his powerfull form, The Griffin|link=Merlock's Transformations|linktext=Merlock Sorcerer Battle Merlock pursues a magic lamp, housing Gene the Genie, so that Lord Maliss might not get to it. The genie knocks Maliss away, since Merlock is able to get it under his control. Merlock then transforms into a griffon and fires a few blasts of magic at Maliss, turning his enemy to stone. Death by the Ice Lord Jafar, the man who cued Merlock into the lamp in the first place, tricks him into attacking the hall of Nekron. Merlock transforms into his griffon form once again. As he bursts into Nekron's icy palace, Nekron uses his ability to telekinetically move objects. He forces Merlock to drop the amulet that allows him to transform into a griffon. Now without the power of flight, Merlock falls to his apparent death. However, according to the Abridged fanfiction, it is revealed that Merlock only barely survived his fall by landing in a deep snow bank, about to swear revenge on Nekron when he is confronted by the Stalker, who sends Sage Odin in his true crystallized reptillian form to finish the job and brutally tear the sorcerer apart. Disney Villains War Merlock, apprenticed to Jafar, is assigned with the task of besting the witch, Mad Madam Mim. Using his amulet, he transforms into a rat and infiltrates Mim's cottage. While he is not looking, Mim turns into a cat and tries to eat him. He barely escapes, transforming back into a wizard. When Mim shoos him off, he transforms into a griffon; she, however, turns into a dragon. As in the Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, the dragon knocks the shape-shifting amulet out of Merlock's hand, causing him to fall to his death. It is revealed that Jafar intentionally sent Merlock to a suicide mission, in order to gain favor with Maleficent. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Merlock is a recruit of Mozenrath's faction in the second part of the war. Category:Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Vs Brock Category:Animal Villans Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Donald Duck universe Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Sorcerer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Vs Nekron Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mozenrath's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Chris Lloyd Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Vs Lord Maliss Category:Christopher Lloyd Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Jafar's Alliance in Villains War Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Corey Burton